Blindfold
by Tillie Pup
Summary: All human AU Destiel. Castiel is awoken when a mysterious stranger breaks into his house. Too bad he can't see who it is due to his sleep mask.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel rolled over in bed. The garbage truck's obnoxious banging has woken him up early. The banging grew louder. He sat up in bed. Today was Tuesday. Trash day was Thursday. The door to his bedroom opened. "You've got to be kidding me," a male voice announced. Castiel wasn't sure what seemed preposterous to the intruder. Perhaps it was because he was wearing a sleep make emblazoned with "Fuck Me." "No one was supposed to be home. " The man sounded upset to Castiel. "Don't take off your sex blindfold. Anyone in this house?" the intruder demanded. Castiel crossed his arms.

"It's not for sex. It's a sleep mask. I work nights and no. No one else is here. I was alone until you woke me up," Castiel grumbled. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, that meant it was still before 3 pm. The man was now pacing in Castiel's bedroom from the sound of the footsteps. "Why are you in my house?" Castiel questioned. Of all the houses to break in why did he have to pick his?

"I needed a place to lay low. You didn't have any lights on and there's no car in the garage so I reasoned that no one was home," the intruder replied. Castiel wanted to bang his head against the wall. This was just his luck, first the car and now a break in.

"Someone rear ended me two days ago. My car is at the repair shop," Castiel explained. Why was he telling some criminal all of this? He usually avoided talking to people unless he had to. He forced out the small voice inside of his head telling him that he liked the intruder's voice. He wasn't sure where that thought had come from. The man sat down on the foot of Castiel's bed.

"That sucks. You said you work nights. You some kind of cop or something?" the man asked. Castiel wanted to roll his eyes. Why did everyone think he was in the police force or a security guard when he informed people about his work schedule? Castiel braced himself for the insults he knew would be coming.

"I'm a nurse. I work nights at the hospital." He admitted. He liked being a nurse but he would be lying if he said he wasn't harassed for being a male nurse. Most of his co-workers were nice enough to him. The patients however, were another story. Castiel was told at least once a week he was doing a "woman's job."

"Oh. Cool. So they're expecting you to show up sometime tonight?" the intruder questioned. Castiel was taken aback. The man didn't mock him. That was unexpected. He nodded. Maybe he had a soft spot for nurses and he'd let him go to work. That train of thought was dashed when the intruder started talking again. "Well you're going to call up your boss and tell her you can't come in for a couple days. " A phone was pressed into Castiel's hand. Luckily it was an older model flip phone. He probably couldn't have dialed blind with his smart phone.

"Hello this is Clara," his manager answered on the third ring. Castiel debated trying to signal to her that he was being held prisoner. If he shouted to send the police the intruder would probably kill him before the police could arrive. Maybe he could come up with something to signal to Clara that he was being held prisoner. Wasn't there a color code for a hostage situation at the hospital? Maybe code blue? Why hadn't he paid more attention to that part of his orientation? He felt the cool metal of what he assumed to be a gun barrel press to his temple.

"It's Castiel. I cannot come in today. I am sick." Castiel tried to relax but it still sounded forced. Clara didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh okay feel better Castiel. Good thing you have the next two nights off right?" Clara quipped. Castiel thanked her and hung up the phone. He wondered how much of the conversation the intruder could here.

"So Castiel, your job won't be missing you til Friday, anyone else want to hear from you soon?" Dean announced. It was like he could read Castiel's thoughts. Well that answered the question of how much of the conversation the intruder had heard. He should probably lie to Dean and tell him he had friends or family that was coming over. But he was a terrible liar. Lying to an armed intruder probably wouldn't go over very well.

"There is no one." Castiel admitted. He was not one for making friends. His brother Gabriel had been the one who would just walk up to strangers and strike up a conversation. It had been years since he talked to any of his family. The man took the phone from him. Castiel cringed when their hands brushed. The intruder was silent for a while.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. If I'm going to turn your life upside down you might as well know who to blame," Dean offered. "I'd shake your hand but I get the feeling you're not a hand shake kind of guy."

Castiel chuckled, "Don't worry Dean. My life was in shambles long before you broke into my house." Maybe Dean would kill him. He deserved it after all he had put his family through. Dean stood up.

"Anyways I need to catch some Zs. So don't move. If you do I'll kill you," Dean teased as he left the room. At least Castiel thought he was teasing. He wondered what Dean looked like. A door slammed on the other side of the house. Dean must have parked his car in the garage. There was a chance that Dean drove a truck but Castiel felt that a truck wasn't Dean.

"So I know we just met in all but I'm kind of kinky in bed if you know what I mean." Dean joked. Dean dropped something, probably a bag onto the floor of the bedroom. Castiel felt his stomach drop into a pit. He was glad he had worn a shirt and shorts to bed. Dean was a criminal. There was a chance he would force himself onto Castiel. Castiel's mouth went dry at the thought.

"I can't let you escape. This slumber party is invite only and I'm not giving out anymore." Dean explained. Castiel felt his heart speed up when he heard Dean retrieve something out of the bag he had brought in. "Lay back on the bed." Dean instructed. Castiel chewed his bottom lip while he repositioned. He could feel his anxiety start to rise. "Lift your legs up together," Dean grunted. Castiel felt rough rope dig into his skin. Strangely that was all he felt. Dean wasn't touching him. His nerves started to relax. "Okay now your wrists." Castiel held his wrists out to Dean. Like with his legs, Dean made sure not to touch Castiel. No one had ever went out of their way for Castiel like this. No one seemed to understand how much touching bothered him. "God. Never thought my day would end in bed with a guy bound and blindfolded. " Castiel huffed. He no longer feared Dean. It didn't bother him when Dean laid down in the bed beside him. There was a foot between them, no body contact. Something inside of Castiel told him that Dean wouldn't hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer last time. I own nothing. All belongs to the fabulous writers of Supernatural and the CW. **

The plaintiff was making a complete fool of herself. Before Dean fell asleep he had turned the bedroom TV on for him. Not being able to see the TV didn't bother Castiel that much. The arguments were the interesting part of Court TV. As Castiel expected, the judge ruled against the plaintiff. Some sort of crime procedural drama came on after. If this was the channel Castiel suspected it was, that meant it was 8pm. He took his medicine at 5pm, so three hours behind. Dean snored softly next to him, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Letting him sleep was a good idea. Dean deserved a rest, especially after going out of his way to not touch Castiel. However, the withdrawal was pure hell. Castiel missed a dose of his meds occasionally. The resulting 24 hours were miserable. His doctor had made the joke that his meds came with a built in reminder system. Missing a dose made him feel like he was suffocating in his own skin. He shivered. Castiel didn't want Dean to seem him like that. "Dean." He called out. Dean continued to snore. "Dean," Castiel called out louder. Dean grunted as he shifted positions. Castiel could do this. He'd just reach out and tap Dean. Then Dean would wake up and he could take his regular dose. He turned rolled onto his side. It was awkward, still being bound. He reached out with both hands and tapped Dean. Suddenly a hand was on his throat. The wave of panic washed over him. He tried to catch his breath. He couldn't think. He struggled to get away. He had to get away. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to escape. He couldn't get enough air. Somewhere in the distance he heard shouting. He had to get away. Why couldn't he get away? Wait. He was surrounded by something warm. His hand gripped fabric. He was in his cover. He was surrounded in his blanket and no one was touching him. Someone was talking. Dean. Dean was telling him to take slow breaths. Castiel forced himself to count to five before taking another breath. In for five out for five, in for five, out for five. He could do this. He needed to regain control so he could talk to Dean. The feeling of sheer terror dissolved around him. He was coming back down.

"That's it. Breath Cas. Just like that. Nice and slow." Dean coached him. Castiel focused on Dean's soothing voice. He swallowed trying to moisten his dry mouth. His heart no longer felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He had gotten through the panic attack. He was okay. He was safe. No one was going to hurt him.

"Dean. Why am I in a blanket?" Castiel asked. While he found it extremely comforting to be wrapped up, he didn't understand how he had ended up so. The only explanation would be that Dean had somehow done it but why? Dean was pacing beside the bed. Castiel felt dread rising in him. Dean was upset. The panic attack had freaked him out. And why wouldn't it? He was a freak. Normal people didn't act like that. Maybe Dean would be nice enough to untie him before he left. Left like everyone else he had ever known.

"I thought I was under attack when I woke up and I must have surprised you cause you started having a panic attack I think. You have that thing about touching so I figured hugging wouldn't help so I took a chance with the blanket. I guess since you're talking again that means you don't have claustrophobia. " Dean explained in a rushed way revealing how uncomfortable he was. He was still pacing. It had started getting hard to breathe inside the blanket. Castiel wiggled trying to get free. Suddenly he was on the floor. He must have fallen off the bed. At least now he could breathe easier. "You okay?" Dean asked. He sounded concerned. "Aww shit you're still tied up, here let me. Hold your wrists out." Castiel was lying on his back. He held his wrists up to Dean. "Sorry but I don't wanna cut you." Dean lightly grabbed the rope covered part of Castiel's wrist as he cut through the rope. When had Dean gotten a knife? Did he just always keep one on him? Dean finished with his wrists and moved onto the rope binding his legs. Castiel rubbed his wrists. While it was nice to be untied, Castiel wanted the blindfold off.

"Dean. Can the blindfold come off now? I know your name. What the point of it anymore?" Castiel wanted to know. If Dean was worried about him reporting him to the police it really didn't matter much that he couldn't see Dean. The police could do voice identification or maybe just knowing Dean's name would be enough for them. Dean sat down on the floor next to him with a soft plop.

"Plausible deniability. They can't prove a hundred percent that it's really me here if you're blindfolded the entire time. For all you know I could just be pretending to be the handsome, charming Dean Winchester. " Dean joked. Castiel shrugged. The blindfold would have to stay for now. Since he was still blindfolded that meant he still needed Dean to bring him his meds. There was still a chance that Dean would just scoff at him. Criminals didn't have to take care of their hostages, especially not criminals who were very good at tying people up and seemed to carry knives in their pockets. But Castiel felt that he could trust Dean.

"Dean. I need to take my medication, "Castiel stated. If he kept it short and simple maybe Dean wouldn't ask what kind of medication it was. Dean shift on the floor, maybe he stood up.

"Are you sick or something?" Dean was heading to his bathroom according to the sound of his footsteps. Dean already probably thought he was crazy so why not just confirm it and admit he was on psychiatric medication.

"It's for my anxiety. It's in prescription bottle with Venlafazine written on it." Castiel explained. He felt his anxiety rising again. Dean was just going to mock him like everyone else had. Poor little Castiel had to be on crazy pills. He heard Dean rifling through his bathroom cabinet. He waited for the stinging remarks, the jokes that it was all in his head or that he was broken. He heard Dean fill his cup he kept on the sink with water. Dean returned to him.

"Hold out your hand. " Dean ordered. Maybe Dean was different after all. He had handled his panic attack better than anyone Castiel had ever known. He wasn't fazed by his medication. Dean pressed the cup into one of Castiel's hands. He dropped the pill into his other. Castiel took his pill. Then it hit him, the reason Dean had been so accepting.

"Who was it?" Castiel demanded to know. Someone in Dean's life had some sort of mental issues, maybe even a panic disorder like he had. Dean didn't seem like a married man, so it was probably family. It could also be a girlfriend but Castiel's gut told him it was someone in Dean's family he was close to. Dean had taken something out of his bag before sitting at Castiel's desk. He was handling something metal with a lot of pieces.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dean responded. Whatever he was working on made a clinking sound. Was it the gun he had pressed against his head? Castiel knew guns came apart. Did he have more than one gun? Castiel had too many questions and not enough answers.

"The panic attack. It wasn't the first time you talked someone down from one. Who do you know that has them?" Castiel pressed. Somewhere inside of him, Castiel hoped that Dean was unattached as strange as it was. You weren't supposed to have these feelings about your kidnapper, well hostage taker. Dean paused from his task.

"My brother. " Dean shared. His tone told Castiel that he wasn't going to divulge anything else. Dean stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. "Hey. I bet you're hungry. I'm hungry. Want pizza?" Dean rambled. Castiel was about to say he wasn't hungry when his stomach let out a loud growl. Dean laughed. "Guess that's a yes. " Pizza did sound good to Castiel. He hadn't eaten anything all day. Dean couldn't expect him to eat with the blindfold on. He would have to take it off.

"On the fridge is a magnet with the pizza place's phone number. " Castiel informed Dean. Dean hurried off to the kitchen. So Dean had a brother he didn't want to talk about. That was something they could relate on. Castiel never talked about his family. He heard Dean call the pizza place to place the order. He wondered how Dean knew his address. He could have read it off a piece of mail. That seemed likely. Castiel pulled himself up into a sitting position on the floor. Dean returned, throwing himself down onto the bed.

"So this is how this is going to go. I'm going to stay in here. You're going to go in the living room, take off the blindfold and wait for the delivery guy. When you answer the door you pretend there's nothing going on. Don't try to signal for help or make a run for it. I won't let you get far. Then after you get the pizza, place it on the table, and then put your girly mask back on." Dean explained. Castiel sighed. Why did he think getting a sleep mask was a good idea? Sure it helped him sleep during the day but if he ever thought someone would see him in it, he would have never made the purchase. Or he at least he would have gotten one that said something better than "fuck me."

"How am I supposed to get to living room if I can't see anything?" Castiel asked. So much for his plan to get rid of the blindfold. He stood up. It was disorientating being in the dark for this long. Dean slid off the bed.

"You can't just walk?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. He knew the chance of him falling on his face were fairly high. He would walk into a wall if he tried to go anywhere like this. "You touching people isn't as bad as people touching you right?" Dean implied. Castiel chewed his bottom lip. He knew where this was going. He nodded at Dean. "So umm just hold onto my arm and I'll bring you to the couch. But don't take off the blindfold until I'm back in the room." Castiel reached out for Dean. He grabbed onto a well-worn shirt. He felt the smooth muscle under the fabric. This wasn't so bad. He was touching Dean and it felt safe. Dean wasn't going to touch him. Dean lead them into the living room. "So if you're a nurse how do you do the nursing stuff if you don't like to touch people? Last time I was in the hospital the nurses were rather hands on." Dean asked.

Castiel smiled. "I wear gloves. I'm not really touching them then. No one questions you if you're wearing gloves in a hospital. I've even gotten compliments on keeping such high cleanliness standards" Castiel chuckled. Dean stopped in front of what felt like a couch brushing against Castiel's leg. "Would it really be so bad if I saw you Dean?" Castiel asked trying not to sound pathetic. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome kicking in early, but he trusted Dean more than he had trusted anyone else in a long time.

"You know why Cas. Now keep with the plan. Remember, I'm armed and I'm planning on spending the next three days here. You better not mess up my plan," Dean threatened. Castiel sat down on the couch and waited for the click of the bedroom door to signal that he could take off the blindfold. He pulled it off quickly tossing it onto the couch. The sudden brightness of the room hurt his eyes. He stumbled towards the light switch turning it off. He let his eyes adjust to the room. His house looked the same as always. No signs that a criminal was hiding in here. Castiel's gaze fell onto his computer. Just because he couldn't see Dean in person didn't mean he couldn't search for him. Wanted criminals usually had pictures available on the internet. He signed onto his laptop. He clicked on the internet tab, intending to search for Dean, but nothing happened. His laptop wasn't connected to his hotspot. That was strange. He tried turning the wifi on and off on his laptop. His network didn't appear in range. Castiel threw himself back against the couch cushions. Dean must have disabled his internet connect. He kept the router in his bedroom. It would have been easy for Dean to hit the power button.

A knock on the door brought Castiel to attention. He had to act calm. Luckily his wallet was on the kitchen table. He grabbed it before opening the door for the delivery man. "So are you eating this pizza all by yourself?" the delivery man asked. Castiel frowned. Why did he want to know?

"How much do I owe you?" Castiel demanded. The delivery man was making him uncomfortable. The man had a thick beard and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. Castiel regretted not changing his clothes. He felt uncomfortable in his thin white teeshirt and pajama pants.

"$12. Is there anyone else here with you?" the man asked. Castiel thought of Dean, hiding in his bedroom. He didn't want the delivery man to think he was home alone. But Dean had made it clear he didn't want anyone to know he was here.

"No one else is here." Castiel answered defensively. He pulled the cash out of his wallet. No chance he was going to give this creep a tip. The man didn't reach for the cash.

"How about you just invite me in and we'll call it even?" the man offered in a tone that made Castiel's skin crawl. Castiel reached for the pizza. He wanted to slam the door on this creep's face. The delivery man took a step into the house. "You have cock sucker lips. I bet you love sucking cock. Come here and let me have a taste." The man reached for Castiel's shirt. Castiel fought back. He landed a kick that made the man let go of him. He stumbled back into the house, falling down face first onto his knees. The man crawled on top of him. Castiel felt something hard press against his backside. He felt the panic rising in him. He had promised himself he would never let this happen again. He wanted to call out for Dean but his voice never got farther than the back of his throat. He heard shouting from across the room. Dean lunged from the bedroom, tackling the delivery man. Castiel sat up and looked at Dean for the first time.

**A/N **

**So hello readers. I hopefully won't offend anyone with panic attacks through my descriptions of them. I have an anxiety disorder and so I'm writing how I feel them. Everyone is different and there is no one right way to write a character with a panic disorder so please respect that. This story will be Destiel slash, so that means man on man action. I'll try to remember to make an extra warning before any chapters with smutty content, but if that's not your cup of tea please don't read. I am gearing back up for fall semester so posting may get a little infrequent. I promise never to abandon this story though. Thank you.**


End file.
